


Sugar Sweet

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, sex in a supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be dim in here, but Dean makes sure to angle himself so the bare light coming through the cracks in the door cast across her face. Donna’s so pretty. Warm brown eyes and pale skin and pink pink lips wrapped around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

She still tasted like powdered donuts and coffee when he kissed her that morning. She grabbed his arm and tugged him into a supply closet, ample hips shoving up against him and she was warm and soft when she tipped up on her toes for the kiss. All sugar sweet and giggly. Like this was a new thing, but it’s not really.

Silky blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, but just a little of it’s come out around her temples and Dean loves to push his hands over her hair, tangle his fingers in her pony tail while she presses up against him and kisses him deep. Bitter sweet and hungry. She’s always hungry, he loves that about her. He knows what that’s like.

It might be dim in here, but Dean makes sure to angle himself so the bare light coming through the cracks in the door cast across her face. Donna’s so pretty. Warm brown eyes and pale skin and pink pink lips wrapped around his cock.

She sure knows how to use her mouth.

His back is pressed kind of uncomfortably against a metal shelf, but Dean couldn’t care less right now. The space is cramped and too hot, smelling funny like chemicals and mildew, but he really, really doesn’t care. Cause Donna’s got his cock in her mouth, sucking with wet squelching noises making a mess and he should probably care if he gets a wet spot on the front of his slacks. But her hands are holding him solid on his hips, her hair all messed up cause he can’t help himself, a pretty pink flush spreading across her cheeks.

It doesn’t take him long, fumbling into a supply closet like teenagers and kissing like they just don’t know better until someone sinks to their knees, doesn’t take him long to just let it go and feel the warm loose curl of an orgasm unknot. And Donna, she just swallows him down, those plush lips curved around his cock pulling at him while her tongue works to massage him, taking everything he’s got and not letting go until he’s started to soften.

Dean’s panting and hot under the collar when she’s done. He’s giddy and riding high, fingers twisted up in her hair. When Donna finally pulls off with a pop, one thumb brushing the corner of her lips while her wet tongue darts out to lick, Dean tugs her up.

Cause it’s his turn now, sinking to his knees and pushing her back against the shelf on the opposite wall. Gracelessly fumbling her police pants open and tugging the heavy utility belt down to mid thigh as he shoves his face between her legs, Donna is groaning above him and trying to spread her legs a little wider as she cradles his head in one hand.

She’s sweet here too. Maybe not the sugar sweet of powdered donuts lingering on her lips, but she’s sweet like only girls are. Sharp hot on his tongue and so fucking soft. Delicate lips parting for his kiss, dripping wet down his chin. Blond little curls around her pussy are trimmed neat brushing against his stubbled jaw and he makes sure to run his face against the inside of her thigh cause it always make her breath hitch.

Lapping between her legs all greedy and hungry even though his belly is full, Dean grabs a hold of her thighs and steadies her as he dives in, parting her lips with his tongue to find the pearl of it hidden at the top, wrap his lips around that and suck, suck, feel her wetness drip, heat against his face and needy little whimpers above him. Yeah. Right there. Dean’s ruthless and steady even if he knows enough to be gentle as he coaxes her into a trembling clutch of thighs around his face while she tenses beneath his tongue.

Straightening their uniforms, trying to rub the smell off their faces, their pants might be a little wet but they’re completely professional as they definitely do not giggle their way back down the hallway swatting at each other’s asses.


End file.
